1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a see-saw switch, and more particularly, an electrical toggle switch having a see-saw lever which is actuated by a plunger to pivot for contact closing and opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 56-166623 discloses a known toggle see-saw switch. The see-saw switch includes a see-saw lever carrying a movable contact for closing with a complementary fixed contact mounted in a housing. The lever is pivotally supported to the housing and is actuated by a plunger to pivot about a pivot axis or fulcrum between a contact open position and a contact closing position. The plunger is slidably supported to the housing for linear movement along an axial direction of the plunger, and is formed at its one end with an actuator which is held in slidable contact with the lever for translating the linear movement of the plunger into the pivotal movement of the lever. This known switch is arranged such that, as soon as the actuator proceeds past the pivot axis along the length of the lever towards the movable contact, the actuator exerts a force to pivot the lever into the contact closing position. Thus, the movable contact will first come into engagement with the fixed contact at almost zero initial contacting pressure which incurs an elongated contact bouncing time with an associated long arcing time, and therefore brings about undesired contact wearing.